Les tribulations de Lena O'Neary
by Mamzel-la-fee
Summary: Lena O'Neary, gryffondor dans l'âme, serpentard dans la tête, est une malchanceuse jeune fille de quinze ans, pleine d'un entrain qui est malheureusement gâché par ses malheurs... Seulement voilà, dans la vie on a des drôles de surprises !


**Titre :** Les tribulations de Lena O'neary

**Disclaimer :** bon je vais pas vous faire le topo, je gagne que dalle, et Lena O'Neary est une pure invention de moi-même !

**Warning :** Pas pour l'instant, rien de bien méchant…

**Spoilers :** Non, je ne pense pas. Pas dans ce chapitre.

**Auteur : **Mamzel-la-fee

Chapitre 1 : Premier voyage, mauvais compartiment...

Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je ne peux pas être une sorcière, qui fait des tours de magie, et qui utilise des grimoires en récitant des formules bizarres avec une voix grinçante.

C'est pas mon truc ça ! Par contre mon truc c'est de voir que le train démarre, et que les chances que je devienne une soi-disant sorcière s'envolent avec le train ! Alors, je l'attrape où pas ?

Et là, j'entends crier, sans même avoir le temps de décider de quelque chose :

- Petite idiote, tu montes dans ce foutu train où tu attends le dégel !

Regard noir, sauf qu'en courant c'est pas pratique…

- Balance moi ta malle !

- Mais c'est lourd crétin !

- Tu veux que je t'aide où tu te débrouilles seule ?

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je balançai la grosse malle contenant mes affaires pour une année, qui atterrit 'malencontreusement' sur les pieds du garçon qui me hurler dessus pour que je saute dans le train…

Chose faite.

Ouf !

- Un merci, ça t'écorcherait la bouche ? Et déjà, tu pourrais essayer de te faire pardonner pour m'avoir broyer le pied gauche !

- Je ne sais pas où tu as appris à être aussi gentil, mais une chose est sûre, c'est extrêmement bien réussi !

- J'attends toujours…

J'étouffe un cri d'indignation. Bien sûr que j'allai lui dire, mais si il ne me laisser pas le temps d'en placer une, ça sera un peu difficile !

- Merci, grognai-je avec réticence

- Et le pardon, parce que aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui souffre et pas toi

- Désolé pour ton cher petit pied qui doit souffrir le martyr à cause de la vilaine babache qui t'a balancé sa valise dessus !

- Merci à toi d'être aussi sarcastique, je n'en demandai pas tant

- Ca venait du fond du cœur !

Après un dernier regard qui m'en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de moi – s'il savait à quel point je m'en fiche ! – il tourna les talons avec un effet de cape saisissant pour une fille de 'moldus' n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir des garçons en robe et en cape. Mise à part les célèbres costumes d'Halloween. C'est juste maintenant que je l'ai remarqué, tiens.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contenir un fou rire de hyène empaillée, et l'autre se retournait, visiblement vexé pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement, et me sortit avec un ton de lion piqué dans son orgueil (avec une grande – hum – classe) :

- Quoi !

- Absolument rien !

- Ben pourquoi tu ris comme une débile mentale dans ce cas ?

- Si j'ai envie de rire comme ça, tu ne vas quand même pas m'en empêcher !

- Peut être pas, mais j'aimerai quand même quand même savoir !

- Si tu y tiens tant, dis-je en haussant les épaules, c'est parce que c'est la première fois que je vois un garçon en robe, et c'est très bizarre, je trouve ça ridicule !

- Je te signale que si les moldus ne mettent pas de robe de sorcier, nous nous en mettons, et à Poudlard, tout le monde en porte !

- Oh là, bien vu ! Les sorciers mettent des robes de sorciers, et les moldus non ! Tu m'épates vraiment par ton savoir ! Et puis déjà, c'est quoi ton prénom ? Que je puisse remercier 'correctement' celui-qui-a-rattrapé-ma-valise-au-prix-de-son-pied-gauche…

- Sirius Black, pour ne plus jamais te servir.

- Mmh, ouais … Bof. Moi c'est Lena O'Neary

- Je ne te l'avais pas demandé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre qu'on me le demande pour me présenter, moi au moins j'ai un minimum de politesse, crachai-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Et j'allai à la recherche d'une place où passer le voyage plus convenablement que dans ce couloir étroit.

Chaque compartiment que j'ouvrais était complet, en arrivant au dernier, j'avais pratiquement perdu espoir, mais miracle de Dieu, il restait deux places.

Trois garçons étaient déjà installés. Un petit rondouillard avec des cheveux châtain terne et une bouille de faiblard… Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Ensuite il y en avait un coiffé comme ma mère dans son temps hippy-machin-chose-qui-ne-connaît-pas-les-brosses-à-cheuveux (c'est-à-dire, les cheveux en pétard !) mais qui était très beau avec des grands yeux chocolat et des lunettes rondes (1) et le dernier dormait, mais il ne manquait pas de charme… Si tous les mecs de mon année sont comme ça, je veux bien me manger !

- Euh… Salut, tous les compartiments sont plein. Ca ne vous dérange pas que je m'installe ici ?

- Pas du tout, me répondis le mal coiffé

- Tant mieux, merci ! Moi c'est Lena O'Neary et vous ?

- Moi c'est James Potter (le mal coiffé) et lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow (le faiblard).

- OK, merci encore !

Je vais essayer de mettre ma valise au dessus, sur le truc à bagages là.

Argh, c'est lourd bon sang ! Je peux peut être lui demander de l'aide ? Ah nan la honte, heureusement que Black ou je ne sais quoi n'est pas là pour admirer le spectacle navrant que je donne. J'aurai eu officiellement la poisse internationale et définitive.

- Euh… Potter, tu peux… enfin m'aider à mettre ma valise sur le filet à bagages s'il te plaît ?

Oh la hoooonte !

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes !

Dois-je comprendre quelque chose par là ? Je préfère me taire, je remettrai ça au tapis dès qu'il aura mis ma valise avec les leur.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

Une fois qu'il a fini, je prends un livre, et je me mets à le lire… Passionnants, c'est les enchantements ! Je serai capable de faire ça vous croyez ? Cool !

Après une demi heure de lecture paisible de mon manuel des Enchantements Niveau 1, une voix désagréable vint troubler mon voyage. C'est une voix, que je pense reconnaître d'ailleurs. Pitié Dieu, où Merlin si t'existe et que les sorciers de vénèrent, faites (tous les deux) que ça ne soit pas lui, vous seriez vachement mignons.

Bien évidemment, ils ont autre chose à faire que d'écouter les prières d'une pauvre gamine de 11 ans, paumée dans un train, en départ pour une école dont elle ne sait rien. Mais elle, c'est moi. Et moi je suis gentille. Du moins je le pense…

- Et les gars, vous savez quoi ? Pendant que j'allais au toilettes, j'ai vu une dingue qui courrait après le train et j'ai voulu l'aider, mais elle m'a balancé sa malle sur le… Sur le pied… Oh merde ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, crétine ?

Et sous l'œil abasourdi de Potter et Pettigrow, on a commencé à se disputer.

- Là même chose que toi imbécile ! Il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres compartiments, alors je suis venue ici, mais si j'avais su que tu y étais, je ne serai certainement pas restée !

- Parfait, alors maintenant que tu le sais, tu peux partir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Rien que pour t'énerver, je vais prendre sur moi-même et rester ici. Je ne bougerai pas d'un poil. Essaie toujours de me faire changer d'avis, si t'en as le courage !

- J'y arriverai !

- Je te préviens je suis plus têtue que toi

- Ca m'étonnerait ça !

- Figure toi qu'on a des surprises tous les jours !

- Et ho là, Sirius, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu l'agresses ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Demandé Potter

- Jimmy, c'est elle la dingue en question

- Je te rappelle qu'ELLE est là et aussi qu'ELLE est humaine et qu'ELLE peut faire des erreurs ! Et puis déjà, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Voyons les enfants, dit doucement une voix qui me fit sursauter, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputez pour un truc aussi insignifiant ? Je me trompe ?

- Oh ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé avec mes cris

- Oui, t'as raison, excuse toi, tu l'as réveillé.

- Sirius, je te signale au passage que ce sont aussi tes cris mélodieux qui m'ont réveillé.

- Ah…

Je lui lance un regard triomphant, et à Mr-je-dors (plus maintenant) un regard reconnaissant.

- Je suis Remus Lupin

- Comme l'enfant loup… Tu sais Remus et Romulus ?

- …

La remarque n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Alors on se tait. Tous. Même Black le teigneux. Dieu existe. Merlin a entendu mes prières.

Merci.

Bon, je pense que c'est le moment de me remettre à la lecture de mon manuel d'enchantements. Je lancerai juste une petite vacherie de temps en temps pour mettre en rogne le Teigneux.

Au bout de deux longues heures de silence tendu (Lupin a quand même réussi à se rendormir, il est pas humain ce mec !) entre moi, porc-épic et teigneux, je n'en pouvais plus. Aussi, le siège sur lequel j'étais assise commençait à me trouer les fesses, et j'avais tellement faim, que j'espérais juste de tout mon cœur pouvoir retenir les grognements de mon ventre. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule, mais le premier qui se décida à briser le silence, fut Peter. Je ne pense pas que ça soit _véritablement_ pour briser le silence, mais plutôt pour se plaindre. Du moins, ça sonnait tout comme ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à m'en être aperçue.

Après encore une longue demi heure d'attente, où je me suis amusée à détailler les garçons du compartiment, sans que l'un d'eux ne fasse de commentaires. Bien sûr ils m'avaient remarqué. J'ai ri comme une folle de leur gêne apparente. Enfin surtout de celle de Black. Pour dire vrai Potter m'a interrogé du regard, m'a fait un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil – ce à quoi j'ai répondu par un regard au ciel – mais l'_autre_ serrait les mâchoires. Il ne voulait pas perdre le 'combat'. C'est celui qui parle en premier qui perd. Forcément, son ego surdimensionné ne lui laisse pas le choix. Donc il ferme un peu sa grande gueule. Comme quoi, on peut vraiment toujours avoir des surprises ! Je disais ? Ah oui, après une autre demi heure, une dame avec un chariot de friandises est passée. Je remercie une fois de plus les Dieux et les Merlin en tout genre. Je pense réellement à me convertir. Ca devient sérieux les miracles qu'ils peuvent accomplir ! Une chose de plus sur laquelle méditer ce soir.

Black prit de tout. Tout comme les autres. Moi je restai indécise… C'est quoi des 'Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue' ou des 'Fondants du Chaudron' ? Avec un haussement d'épaule, je pris moi aussi un peu de tout.

- Qui vivra verra, ricana Teigneux.

- J'imagine… Eclaire moi au juste, c'est quoi les ballongommes ? Et les Plumes en Sucres ne sont faites que rien d'autre que du sucre, t'es sûr ?

- Qui vivra verra petite Lenny…

Un sursaut.

- T'es réveillé toi aussi ?

- Et oui… Etonnée ?

- Assez.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair

Et là, c'était le deuxième fou rire de la journée. Il est pas maaaal !

- Au fait, ne m'appelle plus jamais petite Lenny.

Genre je suis méchante, je le menace ! Bonjour les réactions !

- Petite Lennyyyyy ! C'est chou non ?

- Ah tu trouves ? Moi je préfère Jimmy le porc-épic !

- Ah ? Chacun ses goûts _Lena._

- Ce n'est plus Lenny ?

- A une seule condition

- Dit toujours…

- Tu ne m'appelles plus Jimmy

- OK…

Dans les yeux de Black, je lis 'Oh pauvre fille docile' !

Pff, imbécile va !

- Au fait, me demanda Lupin, pourquoi on ne doit pas t'appeler Lenny ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé

- T'es toujours comme ça ?

- Comment

- Pince sans rire

Arghf ! Moi, pince sans rire ? Mais tu délires mon p'tit pote !

- Toujours

- Ah, ça explique bien des choses

- Je t'ai rien demandé Black, à la niche !

- Tu n'es pas mon maître

- Ah bon ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit tout à l'heure qui m'a dit qu'on a des surprises tous les jours ?

- Peut être, mais toi tu semblais pas y croire plus que ça…

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais

Après un dernier soupir, et un regard noir, j'empoignais avec force une chocogrenouille. Quand je l'ai ouvert, elle a bondi, et j'ai poussé un cri strident. Je HAIS les chocogrenouilles. Ca donne une raison à tous les idiots qui peuplent mon compartiment de rire de moi, et de se moquer comme pas permis. J'ai même l'impression que Jimmy risque de s'étouffer. Je peux sûrement tenter quelque chose pour arranger son problème à ma manière ?

Je l'ai attrapé par le cou, et je me suis mise à lui mettre des grandes claques dans le dos, histoire de faire sortir la chose qui l'étouffe, bien que je sois convaincue que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a avalé de travers, mais plutôt mon cri face à cette bestiole en chocolat (pour peu que ce soit véritablement de chocolat) qui le fasse rire au point d'en mourir

- Mais t'es cinglée ?

- Non, je t'aide

- Ah oui ? Tu sais que t'as une conception bizarre de l'aide, grogna Potty en se tordant pour frotter son dos douloureux

- Certainement, je ne nierai rien.

- Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Mais voyons, pour t'empêcher de t'étouffer !

- Mais je ne m'étouffais pas parce que j'ai avalé un truc de travers, mais parce que…

Et en voyant mon grand sourire, il a compris que je l'avais tapé dans le dos juste pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi. Il a fait une drôle de tête, les rires des autres ont redoublé d'intensité. Pour finir moi aussi je me suis mise à rire de la bouille de boudeur qu'il a adopté.

- C'est pas juste, je me fais torturer, et mes camarades m'aident même pas… Je te hais Lenny

- Pardon ?

- Je t'adore Lena

En fait, il a dit ça plutôt parce que ma main s'était relevée à l'entente du surnom honni.

On passe aux dragées là…

Arghf, infect, ça a le goût de poivre… Et si je mettais au défi Black d'en manger une de mon choix ? Bonne idée…

Black ?

Quoi l'emmerdeuse ?

Reste poli, je suis une fille !

Ah bon ?

Et oui, tu devrais te nettoyer les yeux, où porter des lunettes, criai-je, vexée comme un pou face à l'insulte

Non, je ne pense vraiment pas me tromper, tu n'es pas une fille, répondit-il un sourire sardonique scotché sur ses lèvres et en me détaillant de la tête au pieds

Je te mets au défi de manger les dragées de Bertie Crochue de mon choix… Si tu ne les avales pas en même temps, après les avoir gardé dans ta bouche au moins vingt secondes tu as perdu, et tu reconnaîtras donc publiquement que je suis une ravissante jeune fille !

D'accord, mais dans ce cas c'est pareil pour toi. Et si par 'malheur' c'est toi qui perds… Je choisirai plus tard ma vengeance.

Je déglutis avec peine. J'aurai dû me taire peut être ? Oui, sûrement. Je ne suis pas rassurée de ce rictus qu'il arbore en ce moment, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

'Est-ce que tu aurais peur ?' me souffle ma conscience.

Pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas une stupide nana, qui ne sais pas additionner un et un, et qui ne sais même pas lacer ses chaussures. Je suis déjà plus intelligente que ça. Mais j'avoue que si je perds, je grimpe sur le toit de Poudlard (je trouverai bien une manière d'y accéder, de toute façon !) et je saute dans le vide. Ma vie sera fichue ! En l'air, plus de carrière, on me donnera le surnom de « Celle qui a perdu lamentablement contre le prince Sirius Black ». Je suis définitivement un poisseuse de premier ordre, diplômée, en fonction dans tous les pays existant sur cette planète.

Nous avons parié sur six dragées. Ô ciel, ne me laisse pas tomber. Je les pris les mains tremblantes, l'autre n'avait pas l'air relax non plus.

Tandis que Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow nous regardait avec attention, on les fourra tous dans nos bouches.

Grand bien m'en fasse. Je pense que je suis malade. Mélanger autant d'atrocités devrait conduire à une morte certaine et douloureuse, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

Et le pire est arrivé.

Oui, je l'avoue, je n'ai totalement et immanquablement pas assurer. J'ai même tout rater. Mais j'ai déjà tenu dix-sept secondes, pas mal. Pas assez. Il restait trois minable et pathétique secondes, que je b'ai pas su tenir, je me dégoûte

Alors que je pensais déjà à la manière dont je vais me suicider (deux balles dans la tête, pendaison, mettre la tête dans l'eau… le choix est très rude), Black se vante, je deviens vite rouge telle le petit Oscar, mon poisson rouge mort parce qu'en voulant nettoyer son aquarium, je l'ai balancé dans la baignoire sans vérifier la température de l'eau. Elle était bouillante. Pauvre Oscar. Je suis une meurtrière… alors ? Ah oui Black !

- Ma petite Lenny… Que vais-je bien donc pouvoir te faire faire ?

- Me laisser tranquille et m'éviter jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, suggérai-je avec autant d'espoir que le pape aime se prostituer

- Ha ! Ton sens de l'humour est giga méga cool…

- Black, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

- Il me semble que ça devrait être le contraire mais…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé petite Lenny, le coupai-je, et puis déjà, je ne suis ni petite ni ta chose ! Pour ce qui est du Lenny, on repassera…

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, tu es aussi attirante qu'une vieille chaussette en décomposition. Plate à souhait. Je n'aime pas tes yeux, ils sont trop… Enfin, je ne les aime pas !

- Je les aime, moi pourtant, dit porc-épic avec un grand sourire

- Quand ça vient de toi, Potter, j'aime déjà moins mes yeux ! Evite de m'insulter s'il te plaît ! Quant à toi Black, tu es aussi beau qu'une mouche dansant la polka dans les égouts de Londres. C'est-à-dire que tu es horrible. Je n'aime pas ton style, je hais tes manières, tes mimiques et ton caractère de cochon

- Tu ne me connais même pas

Avec un regard lourd de sens, je me retournai en faisant mine de contempler le paysage. Je suis bonne actrice. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas encore l'étendue de mes talents. Là, tout à coup, je réalisai quelque chose : je me suis laissée prendre à ce jeu de gamine du 'je t'insulte' pour finir, on en est à 'tu es moche'. Ca ne finit qu'en amour à sens unique où en bain de sang. Et je n'ai jamais fait ça. C'est la première fois. Peut être parce que pour un garçon de onze ans, il a de la réplique, qui sait ? A partir de maintenant, je ne le calculai plus, plus un regard, même le plus mauvais du monde, ni à lui ni aux autres. Pour les sept ( ?) années à venir. Comme ça, je pense que j'aurai une scolarité tranquille. Je ne veux pas commencer à avoir des problèmes parce qu'un espèce d'homme du Neandertal vienne troubler ma vie.

Une jeune fille de mon âge, première année aussi, aux cheveux roux foncés et aux yeux verts comme l'émeraude vient nous dire, enfin me dire de me changer, parce que le train allait arriver à destination. Gros-du-Lard, où un truc comme ça. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. Mais en tant que connaissances. Je ne la connais pas plus que ça, mais mon instinct me dit qu'elle me ressemble trop ou pas assez pour qu'on fasse la paire. Je disais que je l'aimais bien, parce qu'en partant elle a regardé bizarrement (pas dans le bon sens) les indigènes qui peuplaient ce compartiment et elle a haussé les sourcils en retenant une réplique que malheureusement elle pensait trop fort :

' Qu'est ce que tu fais coincée avec CA ! Pauvre fille…'

Bon O'Neary, pas que tu nous dérange, mais on veut se déshabiller. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une perverse !

Je fis une moue dégoûtée, en retenant in extremis la réplique cinglante qui aurait dû le faire se claquer contre la fenêtre, mais je suis fidèle à mon auto promesse. Alors je suis sortie. Et je les ai laissé. Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Pas que j'ai eu envie de les voir à poil, mais ce qui est arrivé par la suite, et que, malgré le fait que je n'étais pas avec eux, je l'ai deviné, est que oui, ils se sont changés en quatrième vitesse, et Potter à dû montrer à Black des espèces de grosses bombe remplie de bouse à l'odeur infecte, et ils ont voulu les lancer sur des mecs pompeux et vaniteux (pire qu'eux !). Quand je suis rentrée me changer à mon tour (dégage Black, va voir dehors si j'y suis !) j'ai un peu pris mon temps. Déjà pour retrouver mon uniforme, c'était galère de chez galère ! J'ai pris cinq bonnes minutes ! Là, j'ai commencé à me changer, j'ai mis la jupe, les chaussettes longues là, et les pompes, je cherchais encore le chemisier quand teigneux est entré. J'ai poussé un hurlement de rage, il m'a regardé à moitié nue, les yeux lui sortant de la tête pour se scotcher à ma poitrine qu'il croyait plate (le seul bienfait dans cette histoire, c'est que je lui ai prouvé que je n'étais absolument pas plate, malgré le fait que ça ne m'enchante pas qu'il voit justement cette poitrine) et là, j'ai fait ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit de faire. Je l'ai giflé et j'ai attrapé mon chemisier que j'ai mis n'importe comment, et voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti, trop choqué, je l'ai frappé d'un bon coup de pied bien placé. Ca l'a requinqué ce morveux ! Il est parti en hurlant de douleur !

Je suis ressortie, folle de rage avec la nouvelle mission de l'achever, quand j'ai vu un spectacle inédit : Lily-la-rousse pleine de cette bombe qui pue là… En fait, Jimmy a voulu la lancer sur un type aux cheveux gras alors que Lily-les-yeux-verts passait par là. Résultat des courses, elle en est pleine et elle ne sent pas la rose comme au début de son voyage. Elle a attrapé Potter par les cheveux, et allait lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur quand un espèce de grand rouquin avec une cravate qu'il a tellement serré qu'encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment il faisait pour respirer, est venu les séparer à grands renforts de cris. Il avait un 'P' épinglé sur le torse, et il nous a balancé un truc du style ouais je suis préfet vous me devez le respect, il a séparé Lily-la- violente de James-le-tas-de-chiffons, même si Lily se débattait comme une folle pour qu'elle en finisse une fois pour toute. Le « préfet » s'est mangé une droite dans l'estomac (bien fait) et Lily-la-fugitive s'est enfuie dans son compartiment. Le comble du comble, c'est qu'il a cru bon de me dire à moi :

Espèce de mal fagotée, on va bientôt arriver, mets de l'ordre dans ta tenue !

J'ai cru que j'allais l'esquinter.

Bref je suis rentrée finir de me changer en vitesse grand V et je suis sortie en faisant appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas cracher sur le Teigneux. A la place, j'ai claqué la porte. J'ai été voir Lily-la-puante (la faute à qui, je vous le demande ?) dans son compartiment. Elle n'était plus puante. Le mec roux lui a lancé un sort pour arranger ça. J'ai pris de ses nouvelles. Enfin c'est vite dit.

Le train s'est enfin arrêté, je suis sortie en courant respirer l'air frais, et non pollué soit par une bombabouse (j'ai appris c'était quoi ce truc par une fille qui squattait avec Lily) soit par un truand qui se balade en toute liberté. Je suis montée dans une calèche qui se tirait toue seule, et je n'ai même pas été impressionnée, la colère ayant pris le dessus quelques minutes plus tôt. Seulement, quand je suis montée dans une barque pour allez au château, j'étais béate. C'était fantastique, magnifique et inimaginable pour moi. J'ai bien mangé, mais avant un drôle de chapeau a chanté, et j'ai dû mettre cette ordure sur ma tête. Un peu, elle je le lançai à la figure de la vieille chouette qui me l'a tendu. Il m'a parlé.

' _Ho ho ! Que vois-je là ?_

_- A ton avis ? Tu poses toujours la même question ou c'est un gag ?_

_- Non, non, je te rassure. Et si je te mettais à Serpentard ?_

_- C'est quoi ce bazar ?_

_- Une des maisons de poudlard, dans laquelle tu vas vivre sept ans_

_- Ouais, c'est bien. Y'a un problème, j'aime pas les serpents_

_- Je vois, je vais donc t'envoyer à…_

**GRYFFONDOR !**, a-t-il gueulé comme un malade. Il a une voix qui porte ! Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi, en tout cas…

Je me suis dirigée vers la maison qui m'acclamait, et je me suis rendue compte que le Teigneux, le Dormeur à toute épreuve et Lily étaient là. J'étais contente pour Lily. Mais pour Black, c'était une autre paire de manches. J'étais anéantie. Merde, il me collera jusqu'au bout du monde cet imbécile ? Il faut s'y faire… Après moi, Potter et Pettigrow sont venus s'installer pas très loin de moi (EUX AUSSI !) et j'avais dépassé la limite de la désespérance. Pour me réconforter, j'ai parlé à Lily, qui est très sympa. Quand j'ai été dormir, j'ai fait gaffe à personne, j'étais trop naze.

Voilà mon premier jour à Poudlard.

Quatre en plus tard, les choses n'ont pas changé. Enfin si, quand même un peu…

Dédicace de ce chapitre à Gabriella. Ziboux trouduc !

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement (environ une semaine)

Sur ce, à toute lecteurs chéris, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
